Cartoon Meets Comic
by Crim Lady
Summary: The newly revised and reedited story where X-men TAS meets X-men evo. You'll laugh, you'll cry - but mostly you'll laugh. R and R.
1. Uhoh

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  I wish I did, but I'm broke.  If you sue me, all you 

will get is your lawyers' bills. 

 Note:  This is my take on the episode where Forge builds a machine 

that slows Kurt's teleporting down.  This is in no way what actually 

happened.  I hope you all enjoy this. 

Parallel Worlds 

     "This device will slow down your teleporting."  Forge said as he 

finished the last minute touches on his newest gadget.  "There, all done. 

Everybody ready?" 

     The assembled x-men nodded and moved in closer to Kurt.  When they 

were all in place, Forge walked over to the control panel and started pressing 

buttons in rapid succession.  "Bye you guys, let me know when you get there. 

Kurt, Teleport now!" 

     With a bamf, the room was empty except for Forge, who dutifully 

monitored the controls.  "Alright, everything looks great.  Wait a minute, 

what's this?"  A red light was flashing on the control panel.  "Oh no.  Not Good." 

     The sun was bright that morning in Westchester County. _Storm must _

_be in a good mood this morning,_ Bobby thought as he walked down to the 

kitchen.  Everyone was there eating breakfast.  Well, everyone but Rouge and 

Remy, but that was to be expected.  Those two night owls never came down 

this early.  Logan was slicing bananas for his cereal.  But he was using a 

normal knife.  Logan, seeing Bobby's look of surprise, inclined his head to 

the left.  There stood Jean, who was stirring orange juice.  Bobby was no 

longer surprised.  Jean considered Logan's claws unfit for cooking use.  In 

other words, she bullied him into using knifes. 

     Bobby sat down at the table and helped himself to a bowl of cereal. 

Several minutes later, Bobby was still sitting there, listening to Bishop and Logan 

argue over the latest hockey game.  They were getting so animated about it that they 

both missed Remy coming down.  The resident Cajun looked at the variety of 

cereal and bagels on the table and shuddered.  He went to the refrigerator and 

pulled out all the things needed for an omelet.  Or more likely, knowing 

Remy, an omelet for him and one for Rogue. 

     All of a sudden there was a loud ruckus out on the lawn.  The alarms 

sounded.  Everyone dropped what they were doing and ran out to meet the 

threat. 

    _Oh, that hurt_.  Kurt moaned as he tried to move out from under the pile 

of his teammates.  When he finally managed to get Kitty off of him, he stood 

up.  He was defiantly sore and bruised.  Kitty was heavier then she looked. 

He looked down at the counter strapped to his chest to see how long they 

would be here.  But the counter was smashed.  The whole thing was crushed. 

      The world exploded in bright red lights and sirens.  Kurt turned around 

to see a house that looked remarkably like the mansion.  The alarms brought 

his teammates to their feet.  Kurt sensed that Rogue had moved to cover his 

back.  Lately the two of them had been growing closer.  They were almost as 

close as brother and sister. 

     Kurt heard a familiar voice say, "Cerebro, turn off alarms."  It sounded 

similar to the Prof.'s. The door opened and ten figures poured out.  They 

looked very familiar.  He couldn't quite place them, though something told 

him they should.  Then he saw the tenth figure.  It was large, blue, furry, and 

looked too much like Hank to be a coincident. 

     They new comers stopped, obviously trying to figure out who they 

were. "Who are you, if I may ask?"  Said the one who not only sounded, but 

looked like, the Professor. 

     "We are the X-men, and we mean no harm."  Said the professor.  The 

teenagers and their teachers watched as the ten people before them 

exchanged glances. 

     "Then you are welcome here."  Said the one that resembled the 

professor.  "For we also use the name X-men."  Hank, Kurt's Hank, gasped 

in sudden realization. 

     "Professor, we seem to be meeting our parallel counterparts." 

 Any further conversation halted at the appearance of yet another 

vaguely familiar woman.  Only this one was coming from the sky.  When she 

landed with her back to them, Kurt could see that she her hair was up under a 

hat, and she wore a scarf and gloves, presumably to protect her from the 

colder air up in the atmosphere. 

     "What is goin' on heah?  Cyke, if this is anotheah of yoah mornin' 

drills, Ah sweaah, yoah goin' ta regret it."  She pulled her hat off and long, 

curly, auburn hair tumbled down.  Auburn hair with a white stripe. 

 The one she called Cyke coughed and pointed behind her to Kurt and 

his friends.  The woman turned around and her bright green eyes widened at 

the sight of them.  "Meet the X-men.  At least, a different dimension's 

X-men." 

    Feed Back!  I need feed back.  If anyone is interested in doing writing a 

chapter of this with me, let me know in your review.  Just make sure you sign 

in when you do it so I can get your e-mail address.  If anyone else has any 

ideas, please let me know.  I'm blanking on the next chapter.


	2. Let's Go Inside

   I'm so sorry about the mix up. I don't know what happened. When I read your 

review and tried to fix the problem, my computer just kept telling me that there 

was a disk error. I hope this chapter is alright. Let me know. Thanks to all 

reviewed.

Note: I'm not using any particular time frame in the x universe. I'm just kind 

of using what ever I like from various time frames.

Chapter 2

   Logan straightened from his fighter's crouch. These people didn't seem to be 

much of a threat. It looked like most of the team in their universe were 

teenagers. He shuddered to himself. _Jean and Cyke as teenagers! Uggh!_

_   *I heard that Logan*_ Jean was glaring at him from where she stood. He just 

smiled and shrugged his shoulder as he flashed her a grin. He turned back to the 

tableau in front of him. The professor was introducing Logan's teammates to the 

pip-squeaks. He must have been thinking pretty loudly, for no sooner had he 

thought that then both Jeans and Professors turned and glared at him.

   "And this is Logan." The Professor said somewhat wryly. Logan nodded as the 

Professor sent him a look that said behave, or else. The pip-squeaks seemed to 

be a little more than impressed with Rogue. _But then_, Logan thought, _look at _

_their Rogue. All covered up in those dark clothes. I'll bet our Rogue is going _

_to give them a heart attack the first time she and Remy start flirting_. He must 

have kept that thought pretty quiet, because he didn't get any death glares from 

the telepaths. Logan gave a start as he realized the Professor was already to 

the Cajun.

   "This is Gambit." Remy gave them a sweeping bow. He took off his sunglasses and 

gave them his most charming smile. The teens had pulled back at his eyes, but 

the girls all leaned back in when he smiled. Especially their Kitty. She seemed 

to be a bit of a ditz. However their Rogue have the most interesting response. 

She shook her head in disgust. 

   Bobby had apparently caught the exchange as well. He nudged Logan with his elbow 

and the two of them shook their heads. That was the same reaction their Rogue 

had given.

   "So, like, what is your power?" The teen Kitty asked Gambit.

   "Well ma petite, I make things blow up. Henry can give you the more scientific 

answer." He said and grinned at her. Rogue, both of them, just rolled their 

eyes.

   Kitty shook her head. "Um, like, no thanks. I, like, wouldn't understand it."

Logan's counterpart was about to say something when Jubilee cut him off. "Why 

don't we just go inside to finish this conversation."

The Professor smiled. "That sounds like a wonderful idea Jubilee. Why don't we 

go into the living room?"

   "Sounds like a great plan Professah, Ah'll meet ya'll there, I want to get into 

something a little more comfortable." Rogue said, starting to hover above the 

ground. Logan looked up and saw that her window was open. She was just going to 

fly into the house. 

   Remy moved as quick as the thief he was. He grabbed onto one of her ankles and 

pulled her back down to fall in his arms. She shrieked in outrage, but stopped 

when he made no move to put her down.

   "Are we still on for tonight, chere?" He said. Logan chanced a look at the 

teeny-bobbers. Their mouths were all hanging down and they were all exchanging 

looks of amazement. 

  "Depends, will you tell me where ya' plan on takin' me?"

   "Aww, chere, that would take the surprise right out of it."

   "But how will Ah know what to wear?" She asked batting her eyelashes at him.

He just smiled at her warmly and winked. "Nice try chere. There's a box on your 

bed. Wear what's inside it."

   Rogue's eyes narrowed. "Ya think I'm gonna wear something you picked out in 

public?" 

   Remy pulled her closer and whispered something too softly for Logan to hear. But 

what ever it was, it must have been a smooth move. Rogue turned about for shades 

of red and punched him lightly in the shoulder. He laughed and threw her up in 

the air to help her get going. She flew gracefully into her room, pulled the 

window shut and, with a pointed warning glare at Remy, closed the shades. _I'll _

_have to find out what that's all about_. Logan thought. _Can't have Gumbo tryin' _

_anything he shouldn't be tryin'._

   "Why don't we go inside now?" Asked the Professor. 

   As they started inside, the teen Kitty came up to Logan. "Are they, like, 

dating?" She asked. Logan felt himself bristle slightly at her tone. She sounded 

like she disapproved of his Rogue dating just because hers probably didn't. 

   "They've been together for nearly three years now." He said, slightly gruff. He 

wasn't going to let some half grown girl insult his teammate. 

   "But how, if she can't touch?"

  "Half-pint, that is none of our business." The other Logan said, coming up 

behind them. Logan looked at him incredulously.

   "Half-pint?" He asked. Sure he called Jubilee and Rogue affectionate nicknames 

like that, but Jubilee was like a niece to him and Rogue was like a younger 

sister. But calling Kitty half-pint!

  "You got a problem with that, bub?" The other Logan growled. Before the 

confrontation could get ugly, his Jubilee came over.

   "Wolvie, could you take me and the other girls to the mall? Please?" Logan 

sighed, he hadn't recovered from the last time he took her shopping.

  "Wolvie? You let her call you Wolvie?" The other Logan started laughing until 

his Kitty looked up at Jubilee and smiled.

   "You know that's not, like, a bad idea. Mind if I copy it?" Jubilee just shook 

her head and smiled at her. The look on his counterpart's face made him remember 

the first time Jubilee had called him Wolvie. 

   "I'll tell you what. We'll take you girls in a little while." As the girls 

hugged him and ran ahead to tell the others, the other Logan looked at him and 

mouthed , 'we?'. Logan nodded. "Trust me, would ya'? There's a great liquor and 

cigar store across the mall. I think you're going to need to stock up for a 

little while." He slapped his counterpart on the shoulder and let him into the house.

So, what do you think? Please R&R.


	3. The Date

Hello People. I have been getting a lot of requests for Kurttys. Let me be perfectly frank. I know almost nothing about comic Kitty and am not to fond of evolution Kitty. I also know very little about comic Kurt, though I do like his character.  
  
This story will probably be a little more Remy/Rogue based than any other couple. Also, I don't like how Logan just kind of mopes about Jean being with Scott. He won't be in love with her anymore in this story. It might have some Ro/Lo a little later, but not quite yet. Please no flames about pairings.  
  
Second note: To reduce complications with which character is which, all the comic members will be addressed by their code name. The evolution professor will go by Xavier and comic professor will go by Professor. When it comes to Jean and Rogue you'll just have to pay attention to how they act. I'll try to back it be a little more clear when mentioning those two ( or four to be picky).  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Comic Jean's POV:  
  


"Remy has great taste," Jean said, admiring Rogue's outfit as she helped Rogue dress for her date later that evening.  
  
"What Ah'd like to know is how he found out what size Ah am," Rogue countered as she looked at herself in the mirror. The dress was a dark hunter green spaghetti strap that came to just above her knees. There was a dark green, sheer sheath that covered her from neck, to wrist, to knees. Her nylons and high heeled shoes protected her legs while lace gloves protected her hands. Her hair was in a swept up style and her earrings were silver dangles.  
  
"You mean he's never gone shopping with you before?"  Jean asked, giving Rogue's hair a last fluff.  
  
"Of course he has, but Ah doubt he remembered since it was about ah month ago."  A smile came to her lips as she recalled their shopping spree.  Remy spoiled her rotten.  All she had to do was show serious interest in something and Remy would try to buy it for her.  He also constantly bought her jewelry and clothing – jewelry and clothing that was tasteful and fashionable, yet suited to her.  Or at least they were tasteful if he wasn't the only person who was going to see her.  

  
Jean interrupted her reverie. "Rogue, one thing I've learned about Remy is that when it comes to you, he forgets nothing," she smiled wryly.  "Cyclops on the other hand is a different story."  
  
"Forgets anniversaries?"  
  
"Worse, he 's been known to forget his own birthday."  The two woman shared a few moments of laughter at their leader and friend's expense.  
  
"Speakin' of Cyclops, what's he doin'?"  Rogue asked.  
  
"He and Beast are showing are some of our visitors around the mansion. The Professors are comparing notes. Gambit is getting ready for your date. The Logans took the teenage girls and Jubilee to the mall."  
  
"Poor Wolvie. Ah hope the two of them can rely on each other for support."  
  
"What do you mean Rogue?"  
  
"Would you want to take a teenage Kitty, a younger you, an' Jubilee shopping by yoahself?"  
  
"Good point." Jean shuddered and glanced at the clock. "It's time for you to go."  
  
Rogue put a small dab of perfume on her neck, grabbed her purse, and hurried out the door. She hesitated out in the hall. "Hey, Jean, thanks sugah. I appreciate your help."  
  
Jean just smiled and shooed her out the hall. "Remy's going to die when he sees her." She said to the empty room.  
  
Remy's POV:  
  
Remy was waiting at the foot of the stairs when Rogue came down. He had really dressed up for this occasion. Short of a tux, he couldn't get any fancier. He fingered the small box in his pocket. When he heard her footsteps he straightened up.  
  
She descended in the stairs like a princess. She was more beautiful then Remy could ever remember seeing her. The dress fit her like second skin and her eyes were bright with excitement and love for him. He kissed her hand and swept her off to Cyclops's car. He didn't want to spoil the surprise by taking her on his bike.  
  
The whole way there she asked him questions about where they were going, but he refused to tell her. The stars twinkled fondly above them, as if smiling on the lovers.  Finally they came to a small glade where Remy spread a blanket and a picnic dinner for the two of them. After a beautiful dinner spent gazing into each other's eyes, Gambit decided that the time was right.  
  
He pulled a velvet box from his pocket and presented it to Rogue. Hands shaking, she accepted it. Her eyes flew open wide when she saw the diamond and emerald necklace inside the box. The chain was gold and there was a diamond in between two emeralds.  
  
"There stones chere, for three years."  
  
"Remy, Ah don' know what to say."  
  
"Then let Remy do the talkin' ma cherie. Three years ago tonight was the first time dat I told ya' that I love ya'."  
  
"Remy, to remember something like that!"  
  
"Chere, how could I forget the most important day of my life?"  
  
"Oh Remy, I love ya too."


	4. The Poker Game

Hey people, sorry that it took me so long, I been really busy and have had the 

worst case of writer 's block. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

**Notes and Comments:**

All right, Gambit has finally joined Evo. Is anyone else jumping for joy? I say 

that if they don't have Rogue and Remy at least flirting by the end of the 

third season we form a posse and let those people at the show know what's 

what.

Anyone with me?

I had someone inform me that comic Jean's code name was Phoenix. I am aware 

that that is her code name, but they still just call her Jean most of the time. 

Besides, I don't want to get into the whole Phoenix entity thing.

And by the way, if you are looking for a great Rogue and Remy story set in 

evolution, Disturbed Courtney and Lilith K. have a great story set in 

Courtney's version of Evo. I highly recommend both author's separate works 

and their joint project. To get to their co-authored story, I have them under favorite authors.

Chapter Four: Mansion

Comic Scott's POV:

Logan always won. It didn't matter which Logan it was, one of them always won. 

Right now it was the other teams' Logan (evo). It was getting late and Scott 

was starting to think about turning in for the night before he went broke. He 

knew that Wolverine wouldn't go to bed until Rogue and Gambit came back. He 

never did. Most of the time if they were home by midnight and he would just slip 

back into his room and they were never the wiser. But on nights like this, when 

it was one-thirty in the morning, they were going to get it. _I'd better cancel _

_training tomorrow. Remy and Rogue aren't going to be up to it once Wolverine _

_gets his claws in them, and everyone else is too excited to concentrate_.  He cast a sideways glance at his professor's face.  It showed little emotion other than concentration.  

  They were all about to ante up when Wolverine's head snapped up and he tilted his head as if listening to something. Then Scott could hear a car pulling up into the garage. It sounded like the Gambit and Rogue were back. Wolverine stood up and put his cards face down on the table as Rogue and Remy came in. They were holding hands and laughing quietly. Scott did a double take at the necklace Rogue was wearing. Two emeralds and a diamond on a pretty chain, and the gems weren't tiny either.

The couple stopped when they saw the look on Wolverine's face. Remy instinctively 

stepped slightly in front of Rogue. She rolled her eyes slightly at his protective gesture. She stepped past Remy and gave Wolverine a hug, winking at the professor over his shoulder.

"Did ya'll have fun?" she asked playfully, giving them all her trademark smile.

"I did." Said both Logan's. They shot each other an affronted glance when everyone else smirked at their identical inflections.

"Darlin' do you have any idea what time it is?" Wolverine asked Rogue, trying to change the topic.

"Mon ami, it's just a little past twelve." Remy said. Rogue shot him a look that said quite clearly, _let me take care of this_.

Wolverine grunted.  "Wrong Cajun. It's one thirty-five."

Remy and Rogue just looked at him sheepishly. "We were, um, that is ta say, we.." Rogue trailed off.  Remy grabbed her hand, pulling her back to his chest and away from Logan's glare.

"We lost track of time, mon ami. Sorry if you were worried."

Wolverine jerked slightly as the professor closed his eyes. "Alright, Professor, I'll leave'em alone."

Rogue winked at the professor as she and Remy walked up the stairs. He smiled at 

her. The Beasts waved goodnight to them. Wolverine waited a minute and then 

began moving towards the stairs.

"Wolverine, where are you going?" Bobby mock whispered to him.

" I'll be right back, I want to make sure the Cajun is behav'n himself."

When Wolverine was out of earshot, his earshot,  Scott saw the guest Xavier look at the 

professor. "Where did you find this Gambit character?"

"When we find a way to get you back to your world, you should be able to find 

him in New Orleans. Why?"

"My Rogue is very withdrawn compared to yours. I have been trying to think of 

a way to bring her out of her shell." Xavier said.

"She doesn't socialize with the others?"

"Oh, she does, but I get the impression," he tapped his head to show how he 

got the impression, "that she used to be different. I feel that if she could 

just become comfortable with herself and her mutation she would be much 

happier."

"Remy is a major factor in Rogue happiness, however, my Rogue is still not 

completely comfortable with herself either. She stills goes through stages of 

depression, but Wolverine, Remy, Storm, or Nightcrawler are always able to help 

her out. But Remy might definitely help your Rogue."

"Thank you. This information will be very helpful."

"I should warn you of a couple of things first though. One, Remy is an ex- 

thief. He will probably still be a thief in your dimension. Second, when Remy 

first met Rogue, they didn't get along. He is a very large flirt and couldn't stop flirting

with her. Rogue didn't like that and often they got into fights. So your Rogue and Remy may very well do the same thing."

"Thank you all the same though."


	5. Homeward Bound

Hi everyone.  Did you miss me?  Don't answer that.  Anyway, here is the next 

chapter.  I  know that I said I wasn't going to get into the whole Phoenix thing, but I've 

decided to deal with it a little. Does anyone know when the next season of Evo is supposed to start?  Just wondering. 

Chapter 4 

Evo Rogue POV: 

     _Ah've always liked the night.  I can remember sitting on Irene's window _

_seat, looking up at the stars. There is something so comforting about the stars.  When _

_I was little it seemed like the stars were always trying to comfort me, make me smile. _

_ Now I love the stars because they are something that I can't touch, no matter what.  I _

_feel no pressure.  Under starlight, I look normal, I feel normal.  Stars are so far away _

_that I don't have to worry about hurting them. _

     Rogue closed her diary. Kitty had gotten it while she was at the mall.  She 

had taken one look at the dark black leather cover and bought it for Rogue, knowing 

that keeping a diary was a big part of Rogue's nightly routine and it that helped her 

sleep.  A particularly loud snore from Kitty shook her from her reverie. 

     She glanced out the window to take one last look at the stars.  A movement 

below caught her eye.  It was her double and the Cajun walking back from the garage.  

They were both dressed up and walking hand in hand.  They looked like they were very 

much in love.  Rogue snorted to herself.  That Remy guy was annoying.  How stupid was 

her double?  Honestly.  Rogue shook her head and went to bed. 

     The kitchen was even more crowded than usual.  Rogue rubbed the sleep from 

her eyes.  She hated being up this early.  One of these days she was going to kill 

Kitty for making so much noise in the morning.  People were talking and laughing with each other, 

waiting for the Beasts to finish making pancakes for everyone. 

     "Has anyone seen Rogue or Remy this morning?"  Jean (phoenix) asked

     "Rogue and Gumbo are still sleeping, why do you ask Phoenix?" Wolverine

answered.  The visiting X-men all turned to Wolverine. 

 "Phoenix?"  They all chorused. 

     The professor cleared his throat.  "Yes, a few years ago Jean was, well, 

possessed by a being known as Phoenix.  The Phoenix was the guardian of the-" 

     "Are ya really gonna go in ta all that?  Professor, it would cut down on 

the headaches if ya just showed them."  Rogue tapped her head as she entered the 

kitchen. 

     "Thank you darlin', I don't think I could stand to here all that again."  

Wolverine deadpanned. 

     The professor shrugged and asked the others for permission to show them 

telepathically.  The teenagers and their teachers all gave their consent and he shared memories with them.  

While he was doing this, Beast stopped his cooking and opened up a nearby cabinet and pulled out 

an industrialized bottle of aspirin.  He resumed cooking, opening the bottle with his skillful feet and tossing it 

into the air and catching it before he began passing out pills. He was just in time, for a chorus of groans from 

behind him signaled that the professor was done with the 'explanation'.

     "I think I'll just stick to Jean during missions."  Jean said, rubbing her 

temples.  "That is just a bit much." 

 "What is a bit much, mes ames?"  Remy said as he entered, kissing the top of 

his Rogue's hair. 

     "The Phoenix, sugah." 

     "Oh, Remy got a head ache." 

     "My dear colleague, pain killers are on the table in front of you." 

     "T'anks."  He pulled out two pills and swallowed them with help from the 

coffee Rogue handed him. 

     "I know that the whole thing was a terrible ordeal, but my dearest friends 

and companions, the Shi'ar technology has been so helpful when-"  Beast's voice 

faded out as realization came to him.  "Nightcrawler, go get the apparatus you 

were wearing yesterday.  I think I can fix it. 

Hours Later: 

     Hank frowned in confusion, then he smiled at Beast in unbridled joy. 

     "Eureka.  I've done it."  Beast sighed in satisfaction.  "I love me." 

Five minutes later: 

     "Ah don't get it." 

     Hank sighed again. "Listen my dear, it is really very simple, to travel 

across dimensions Forge created a device that alters the wavelengths of-"  He cut 

himself off at Rogue's look of confusion. 

     "My dear double, may I try?" 

     "Of course." 

     "Thank you, now Rogue, the blue wire makes this part here.  The thingamabob 

over there, is run by the red wire.  When the thingamabob turns it makes this 

doohickey move back and forth.  That makes a kind of whole in reality.  Get it now?" 

     "I unda'stand perfectly now.  Thank ya Beast."  She smiled at him and then 

turned to Hank.  "Why didn't you just say it that way?" 

     He just groaned and put his head in his hands. 

     "So, All I have to do is press this button right here."  Kurt asked. 

     "Yes." 

     "Danke."  His team mates were already in contact with him, so he pressed 

the button and teleported, filling the whole room with sulfuric smoke.

     "Man, this is sooo not good.  What am I going to do?"  Forge asked, sitting in the control room of  the danger 

room with his head in his hands.  He sniffed, feeling very sorry for himself.  Then he raised his head and sniffed again.  

He smelled sulfur.  He turned around and looked out the window.  The floor of the danger room was full of his friends

and – he blinked -  and their grown -up selves! 

     "Where are we?" asked an older version of Scott, helping a woman who was, rather obviously Jean, from the floor.

     "I think that the repaired device had a much broader range than 

anticipated," answered a shaggier Hank.

     "Meaning?  In English?" 

     "I think we have gone back to their universe, my laser-eyed compadre." 


	6. This is not Good

    Well, here I am again.  Hey, I've got a beta reader now, so hopefully some 

of the spelling mistakes will be fixed.  Oh, I just realized that there is no 

way to tell which Jubilee is speaking.  So evo Jubilee isn't in this story.  Got 

it?  Good.  Enjoy and R and R. 

Minutes Later: 

    "So, this is your danger room?"  Jubilee asked.  After explaining to Forge 

what had happened - he took the news surprisingly well - the young x-men were 

showing the adults around their mansion. 

    "Yeah, isn't like, totally cool?"  Kitty replied. 

    "Uh, yeah, it's a blast."  Jubilee answered, thinking of the advanced 

technology that their team had access to. 

    "I would be interested in seeing your cerebro.  Would that be possible?"  The professor asked. 

    "Of course it would.  If you would all follow me."  Xavier said.  They all 

filed out behind him.  Iceman couldn't help but notice that the halls were 

eerily similar.  The paintings and statues were the almost exactly the same, even some of the more obvious

repairs were alike.  About the only difference that Iceman could see was that the kids all had room mates. 

Up ahead of him, he saw Phoenix blush suddenly turn to give Cyclops a good smack on the arm.  He just 

grinned and shrugged.  She sighed fondly and they kept walking.  Kitty who was walking to the left of him 

watched the scene with interest. 

    "How long have they been, like,  together?" 

    Iceman laughed.  "Forever it seems like.  They were an item since they were 

teenagers." 

    "Well at least there's, like,  hope for our Jean and Scott." 

    "What do you mean?" 

    "They've been stuck in the whole I-like-you-a-lot-but-I-won't-say-it-first 

stage for, like, ever." 

    "You have my pity."  He said sincerely as they followed everyone else into a 

room at the end of the hall. 

    "Pity about what, popsicle.?"  Wolverine asked.  Of course, since he was on 

the other side of the room, everyone heard him and turned to Iceman and Kitty. 

    "I'll tell you later." He said, quickly shielding his thoughts like the 

Professor had taught him to.  Xavier activated Cerebro and handed it to the 

Professor.  He looked at it, and with a glance at Xavier, tried it on.  He 

purposefully sent Cerebro towards the places where certain members of his own 

team had been located.  When he sent it to New Orleans it started beeping. 

    "New Mutant Detected."  Came an obviously computer generated voice.  A red 

light began flashing over a map of New Orleans.  Statistics began popping up as 

Cerebro analyzed the mutant signature. 

    "Scott, prepare the Blackbird.  We have a new recruit."  Xavier ordered.  He 

then looked at his counter part.  "Would you mind having your team stay here and 

protect the mansion.  The Brotherhood has been very active lately and I don't 

want to give them the perfect opportunity to rob us blind." 

    The Professor nodded.  "We'd be glad to."  With a quick thank you, the young 

X-men filed out to the black bird. 

    "Now, Professor, why'd ya say we'd stay?  Remy wants ta meet a younger him." 

    "Perfect, just what we need.  Two of ya," Rogue quipped.

    "Chere!" He exclaimed. 

    "Sugah!" She countered, only her voice was much lower and sweeter. 

    "Me amour."  He was moving closer to her with a big grin on his face. 

    "Baby."  She wound her arms around his neck, his hands coming up to encircle 

her waist. 

    "Disgusting."  Logan snorted.  But there was a fond look in his eyes.  "get 

a room you two." 

    Remy grinned.  "Good idea mon ami."  He bent and scooped Rogue up in his 

arms and started walking for the door.  She struggled half-heartedly, laughing 

all the while.  The others looked on in amusement.  Everyone except Logan.  

_      Snikt_.  Out came the claws.    Gambit took one look at his face and slowly 

lowered Rogue to the ground.  Logan advanced, claws pointed at Remy's throat.  

Remy reached out behind him to grab Rogue's hand. 

    "Now, mon ami, you know dat Remy never hurt Rogue." 

    "Gumbo, you had better not hurt her or she'd hurt you," he paused for effect.   "Then I'd have to kill you." 

    "Logan, sugah, you're over reacting."  Rogue was in between the two of them, looking around the room for help.  

Cyclops, Beast, and Iceman were too busy snickering to do anything, but Phoenix or the professor might help her out. 

Wolverine was not a happy camper.

    "Keep out of this darlin'."  He reached out and pinned Remy to the wall, 

claws just touching his throat.  "You treat her like a lady, or else." 

    _Logan, stop it.  Remy would never hurt Rogue.  He loves her.  Besides, if _

_you tell him how to treat Rogue, he can tell you how to treat Ororo, _ Jean 

thought to him.  _And you really don't want him doing that now, do you?_

_     No he doesn't.  Gumbo and 'Ro are just friends.  He ain't got no right to tell me how to treat her._

_     You and Rogue are just friends_ Jean pointed out.  _Yet you tell Remy how to treat **her**.  _

_  I get your point Jeanie.  I'll leave him alone for now.  Hey!  How'd you _

_know about Ororo?  Does she know? _

    _Logan, I'm a telepath.  Of course I know.  But, no, she doesn't know. _

    "Are you gonna' let him live, Logan?"  Iceman's voice broke the silence and 

ended the nonverbal conversation. 

    "For now.  But you better behave Cajun." 

In the Bushes Outside the Institute: 

  "Yo, Mystique, the X-geeks just bailed.  All of them." Toad was crouched low to the ground near the trash can, 

gazing hungrily at the flies buzzing just out of his reach.

    "Good Work Toad.  We'll move in just after dark." 

    "But it's three o-clock, yo." 

    "I know Toad.  But we don't want to risk being seen by any one." 


	7. He's Kinda Cute

Okay, hi I'm back.  Sorry it took so long.  Lots of things happened.  Writer's 

block.  Problems with my computer.  Homecoming.  Drama.  Six weeks of grueling 

rehearsals will wipe anybody out, let me tell you. 

The Blackbird: 

    "Set it down over there Kitty.  Nice and easy.  A little slower.  Slower.  

Slower!"  Logan yelled from the copilot's seat.  They were approaching the 

ground too fast.  It was going to be one heck of a rough landing.  Suddenly they 

slowed down and floated gently to the ground.  Logan sighed in relief and looked 

around.  Jean had her hands to her temple, obviously concentrating hard.  

"Thanks Red." 

     "Your welcome Logan."  Jean's voice was weak and quiet.  The professor 

suggested that she stay behind and rest.  She was in no condition to go walking 

around the streets of New Orleans.  Scott volunteered to stay with her.  The 

rest of them piled out of the Blackbird, with Kitty blushing furiously at her 

bad landing. 

     "Kurt, Kitty, Evan, you go with Storm.  Rogue, you will go with Logan.  

Hank, your with me.  We will each meet back here at sunset if we can't find him. 

 You have your communicators?  Good.  Keep in touch."  The professor simple 

statements made it seem to logical, so simple, that they all felt that there was 

no way that they could possibly not find him. 

     It was about an hour later, when Kitty saw him.  He was leaning up against 

the side of a building, a cigarette dangling from his lips.  She turned around 

to tell the others, but she couldn't see them.  _They must not have realized that _

_I stopped_.  

She looked back at the boy, torn between approaching him and going 

after the others.  But she didn't have to make that decision. He raised his head and

even though he was wearing dark sunglasses, she could tell that he was staring right 

at her.  He smiled slowly and sauntered over to her.  Kitty swallowed.  He was one 

of the most handsome guy she had ever seen.  Except for that goatee.  That was terrible. 

But the rest of him was impressive.  He didn't stop until he was right in front of her. 

With his impressive height of 6'1 he towered over her.  He smelled of cigarettes and 

cologne. 

     "Can Remy help you, ma petite fille?" 

 Kitty would have answered, except that at that moment she saw Logan coming 

right for them.  She waved at him and signaled him to hurry.  "Yes, you, like, 

can totally help me.  But Mr. Logan can explain it better than, like, I could." 

     Logan strolled up, with Rogue behind him, in such a way that Remy wouldn't 

be able to get a good look at her.  "You Remy LeBeau?"  Remy nodded his head.  

"We want to talk to you.  It's important.  Darlin'" he said, turning slightly to 

Rogue, "go let the other's know we found him."  Rogue turned and went into a 

nearby alleyway to use her communicator.  "Listen, bub, this is about your, 

shall we say, special talents" 

     Remy smiled.  "So, you have heard of Remy.  Oui, Remy will go with you."  

Rogue came out and nodded an affirmative at Logan before heading back to the 

Blackbird.  "Who's the fille?" he asked Kitty. 

     "Oh, that's, like, Rogue.  I'm Kitty." 

     "'Allo.  Why the femme not let Remy see her face?  She got a grudge against 

Remy?" 

     "No, Rogue just doesn't like people much." 

     "Maybe Remy can change her mind, non?"  He winked at Kitty, who blushed 

beet red. I hope he didn't see me blush she thought.  He obviously did, because 

he chuckled lightly and gave her a knowing smile. 

     "I wouldn't bother Rogue too much pal.  She'd wipe the floor with you if 

you make her mad."  Logan growled from behind them, ignoring Remy's disbelieving 

smile as he looked at Rogue's retreating figure.  "And I'd keep your voices down 

if I were you.  You're catching up to Rogue." 

 Remy let out a whistle as the Blackbird came in sight.  "Very nice." 

     "I'm glad you like it Remy.  You will be working with it, that is, if you 

come with us.  What has Logan told you?" 

     "Nothin' much homme.  Jus' that you be interested in Remy's skills." 

     "That's right.  I am Professor Charles Xavier.  I am the head of the Xavier 

Institute for Higher Learning in Bayville, NewYork.  Everyone one at the 

Institute is a mutant, like yourself.  We offer mutants a place to be together, 

to learn more about themselves and their powers." 

     "Dat's very nice, homme, but what you want Remy to steal?" 

     "Steal!"  The students, who had by this time gathered around the professor 

were more than a little shocked.  Scott and Jean looked like they were going to 

blow a fuse.  The idea that Professor Xavier would ever hire a thief!  The 

nerve!  Even Logan growled in contempt.  But the professor took it all in 

stride. 

     "I don't want you to steal anything.  I want you to come live with us.  To 

be a member of our team, the X-men.  We will help you control your powers and 

find your limits." 

     "Remy been doin' jus' fine by himself.  Why should he come wit' you?" 

     "Come and give us a try.  If you don't like living with us, you are free to 

leave at any time." 

     "Remy ain't so sure, got family an' friends."  He was wavering, and the 

professor knew that he could be swayed in their favor with the right word.  But 

unfortunately, Rogue was fed up and wanted to go home. 

     "Quite beaten' behind the bush.  Make up your mind will ya."  As she said 

this, she stepped into the fading light.  Remy's first real look at her made him 

suck in a deep breath.  The setting sun caught the white streaks in her hair, 

making them glow against the rest of her auburn hair.  Her green eyes glinted 

with internal fire and life.  She stood self-assured and confident in herself, 

her sensitivity about her skin forgotten in her weariness. 

     "Anything for you, chere.  Maybe you volunteer to show Remy around, non?" 

     "Non, is right.  Ah never volunteer for unpleasant duties."  With that she 

turned on her heel and marched into the Blackbird.  The others shot Remy 

apologizing  smiles and lead him into the plane. 

     "Welcome to the X-men, Remy.  My name is Ororo,  but I am also known as 

Storm.  Is there any special code name you would like?" 

     "Call Remy Gambit.  Always liked a challenge." 

     Kitty whispered to Jean.  "That's because he never met Rogue before."  Jean 

smirked and nodded to Kitty.  They mouthed to each other,  match-makers, and 

gave Rogue two truly evil smiles. 

The Mansion: 

    Shania Twain's _I'm Gonna Get You Good_ filtered through the speakers, 

filling the room.  Wolverine shot Storm a look.  _Some day_ he thought.  _I'll make _

_you love me some day_.  She felt his eyes on her and turned to him.  _Ahh, crude._  

"Uh, shouldn't the pip-squeaks be back by now?" 

     "You want teenagers to try to find Remy in New Orleans?  That boy knows New 

Orleans like the back of his hand.  It could take all day to find him." 

     "Did Remy hear you mention him, Stormy?"  Remy was lounging in the door 

way, with Hank and Scott. 

     "No, Remy, the other you.  Logan seems to think that they should be back by 

now." 

     "They will be here in a little while, they just left New Orleans."  The 

professor and the rest of the team entered the room. 

     "Why you all so anxious to meet the other me.  Remy knew he was good.  He 

jus' didn' know he was that good." 

     "Sugah, if your ego gets any bigger, we'll all have ta leave the room." 

     "Cut it out you two." 

     "Professor!"  Jean sat up with a cry. 

     "I feel them too.  Intruders.  X-men, protect this mansion like you would 

ours." 

     "Who is it Professor?" 

     "The Brotherhood."  At that moment, a tremor knocked the gate down and the 

X-men ran outside to defend their almost-home.  But they took one look at this 

Brotherhood and laughed.  Hard.  The Brotherhood, looked shocked as they stared 

at the adults facing them. 

     "Whoa, yo, Lance, I think we should beat it." 

     "Grow a backbone Toad.  We can take them," Avalanche ordered, but he was 

shaking in his fruit bowl helmet.

     Bobby was laughing so hard that Rogue and Scott had to steady him before he 

fell.  It was all he could do to gasp out.  "It's…the…Brotherhood in…miniature." 

 This set Gambit and Wolverine, and even the Professor was smiling.   Of course, 

that was when Peitro recognized Beast. 

    "Mr. McCoy?  Is that you?" 

     "Yes, my lad, it is." 

     "Are you all X-men?" 

     "Yes, we are, my super-fast-foot-driven-compadre." 

    Peitro fainted dead away, with Blob and Toad not far behind him, leaving one 

very perplexed Avalanche staring at his rivals, who were now a whole lot more 

impressive and intimidating. 

Sorry for the wait.  I have no idea when I'll get a new one out.  I hope it will 

be soon.  But a little tip, the more reviews I get, the more I will write.  And 

please remember, this is an AU for both evo and comic.  Timelines really don't 

matter.  I've gotten several comments about correct timelines.  I'm ignoring all 

time lines.  This is just for fun. 

    Oh, and what did you people think about Saturday's Evo.  I can't believe 

what they did to Evan.  Not that I ever particularly cared for him, but, that 

was just downright cruel. 

Crim Lady. 


End file.
